gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SummerandBran
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:47099#5|Ironic deaths in Season 6 page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lorisa214 (talk) 03:42, August 25, 2016 (UTC) ..They both said 'SummerandBran633' what did you want it to be? --~ Lorisa! (talk) 08:52, August 30, 2016 (UTC) For 'edit summery' just put things like 'fixing spelling' or 'adding info' just something short & sweet. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 08:27, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Badges I read your message on Lorisa's page. She asked me the same thing, so I thought I'd tell you what I told her though I don't have the exact answer. My guess is one of the bureaucrats decided there were one too many users making erroneous or excessive edits to add to their points, so he or she decided it was best to just get rid of them. At least that's my guess. At some point maybe we'll get some clarification.--Shaneymike (talk) 21:42, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Same. IDK why they got deleted, no one's said anything. I guess another admin wanted them gone for some reason. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 23:25, September 13, 2016 (UTC) badges Unsure why they were disabled, but I enabled them, so they should start showing up now. 22:35, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :I was under the impression there were one too many people, myself included, being overzealous in our quest, which was part of the reason why I took out all those pics I added to the House articles. Still, thanks for doing that Buffy.--Shaneymike (talk) 23:31, September 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't see where it matters. I mean, none of us will ever touch TDD's amount of edits, so who cares, really? haha 00:48, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :::That's true. Lol.--Shaneymike (talk) 01:22, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Good news, they are back! :) --~ Lorisa! (talk) 09:40, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Messages In the future, please include a headline whenever you leave a message on anyone's talk page. Do you notice how other peoples' messages have a subject at the top with two equal signs to the left and right? Yours don't have that. Please start doing tgat whenever you leave a message. Thank you.--Shaneymike (talk) 11:25, September 25, 2016 (UTC) :Nearly - you only need to use two = on either side of the message heading. - 15:46, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Like this Depending on how you have your screen, there's a space at top or to the right that says, "Subject/headline". Just write a word there and you don't have to type the equal signs.--Shaneymike (talk) 15:50, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Hmm. Personal, I do it this way. So for Stannis I'd put it "Stannis'" but for Jon I'd put "Jon's". Just depending if their name already end in an S or not. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 23:11, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Thank you... ...for changing Varys' back to Varys's. I knew that was right but I just became an admin and the last thing I wanted was to get into an edit war with HPfan and make the other admins regret allowing me to join their ranks. Keep up the good work!--Shaneymike (talk) 22:04, October 25, 2016 (UTC) To better answer your question The reason why the articles under those other bullets in the "Production" tab don't count toward a "Production" badge is because they are not categorized under "Production". But before you go around adding the "Production" category to the articles under those other bullets (you can get badges for adding categories BTW) ask one of the bureaucrats if there's a reason why we have those other bullets under the "Production" tab but not the "Production" category.--Shaneymike (talk) 09:19, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Badges The badges have been removed, as far too many people are becoming fixated on them, which is leading to people making dozens of deliberately pointless edits and clogging up the site. It's for the best, really. - Garibald (talk) 19:01, November 23, 2016 (UTC) ::^^That is correct, thank you Garibald. 20:26, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your kind words. I probably should have told you this before but I must have forgotten. I haven't read any of the books and I don't plan to, I have even heard that certain characters in the books Tywin, Tyrion and Ramsay are more uglier than they are in the show, so it doesn't look like it won't interest me that much if I start reading, not that I can devote myself to, it's because I'm really occupied with a lot of other stuff, I barely only have time to catch up on GoT episodes and maybe some other TV show apart from that I don't watch anything else. [[User:Eko is Oke|'Ramsay']] 00:41, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Protection I've protected your page to prevent anons from messing with it. Shaneymike (talk) 20:01, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Hello i am the user whi wrote that post on how game if thrones will end for some reason it will not yet me reply as a annoynmus user so i had to make an account anyways i left my opinions on how it will end on there if you want to read it Jack Stargaryen (talk) 20:02, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Warning Please stop trying to stir up trouble, it's painfully obvious what you're doing - not at all subtle and not at all appreciated. - 18:27, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :This isn't about who agrees or disagrees with who about Sansa - that's what the discussion board is for. I gave you a warning because frankly, you're shit-stirring. You're going from one party to the next trying to manufacture drama... "I agree with X, what shall we do about Y... no, wait, I agree with Y what shall we do about X"... all the while acting holier than thou "ME? Everybody gets along with me!" This will be your only warning - pack it in! And regarding your user page, I've no idea what you're talking about - the page history clearly shows I've never edited it before. - 19:14, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :Dropping by to support Xanderen's message. Trying to stir up going to Community Central over some discussion AT A FORUM is something I would expect from Eko.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:56, December 25, 2016 (UTC) endgame survey Hello i have this awesome survey on how game of thrones will end if you want to try it out. It is in the tv show discussion. Jack Stargaryen (talk) 15:37, January 5, 2017 (UTC)